Some elevators are configured such that a user can register his/her own destination floor in an elevator hall by using a destination floor reservation device provided in the elevator hall (for example, refer to Patent Document 1). Such elevators are operated on the assumption that all users intending to use the elevator register their own destination floors by using the destination floor reservation device. That is, an operation control device for controlling the elevator operation obtains the number of riding passengers based on the information sent from the destination floor reservation device, and instructs an elevator best suitable for the number of riding passengers to respond.
In some cases, however, when an elevator is used, only the representative of a group intending to use the same elevator registers his/her destination floor, or a person knowing that any other person has registered the same destination floor as his/her own destination floor rides on the same elevator as the elevator on which the other person rides without operating the destination floor reservation device. In such a case, the number of users having registered the destination floor using the destination floor reservation device (the number of passengers obtained by the operation control device) does not correspond with the actual number of passengers in the car. Therefore, the elevator becomes full-load before the user having registered the destination floor properly using the destination floor reservation device rides on the elevator, so that there is a possibility that the said user cannot ride on the designated elevator.
As a prior art for solving this kind of problem, an operation control device described in Patent Document 2 has been proposed. In the operation control device described in Patent Document 2, when an elevator becomes full-load, an operation for causing the passenger in the car to get off is performed preferentially. Subsequently, when the full-load condition of elevator is resolved, the elevator is caused to respond preferentially to a call that has been unable to be responded because of the preference given to the getting-off passenger.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-287876    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-119877